


Once Upon a December

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Purgatory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 16:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15610047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: Benny watches hopelessly as Dean leaves Purgatory without him





	Once Upon a December

_Dancing bears,_

_Painted wings,_

_Things I almost remember,_

Benny felt it; the absence of something, er, someone, rather. Though, he’d never actually voice it out loud to anyone who asked why he seemed more bitter than usual after he had seen Dean off at the portal to the real world. Truth be told, he never wanted Dean to leave without him; but he’d be damned if he ever allowed himself to feel. After all, feelings were for humans, not for some petty vampire being such as himself.

Hell, the poor bastard deserved to rot in Purgatory all by his lonesome, running away from the other sickly creatures for all eternity down here. Dean didn’t belong down here. Though, Benny often caught himself getting lost in the thought of the human’s flesh as he tossed and turned next to him during the night, often times, Dean's curl right up next to Benny for warmth, even though, Benny was sure his skin held coldness.

_And a song someone sings,_

_Once upon a December._

_Someone holds me safe and warm,_

Each morning, Dean would peel his eyes open slowly, before pulling away from the vampire, eyes as wide as saucers; surely Dean wasn’t gay. Hell no. That’s what he always told Benny when he’d catch himself cuddling the vampire. He’d deny the thought of cuddling with another man for as long as he should live.

Horses prance through a silver storm,

Figures dancing gracefully across my memory

Someone holds me safe and warm,

He was straight- as straight as a goddamned ruler. But Benny knew. Dean didn’t have to voice out his sexuality to the vampire, he knew. He could sense the love Dean had for him. He knew Dean felt romantic feelings for him. He knew.

He knew.

So when the time came, and Dean was able to access the portal to upstairs, he took it without any hesitation. Or so he thought Benny hadn’t noticed the hesitant step towards the blue swirling light. But Benny noticed. He noticed everything; the way Dean’s breath hitched an octave, the way Dean swiped down his face. He noticed the almost tear that slid down the green eyed man's face before Dean had roughly wiped it away, blaming it on a dribble of sweat.

_Horses prance through a silver storm,_

_Figures dancing gracefully across my memory._

_Far away,_

_Long ago,_

But Benny knew.

He knew Dean better than the man knew himself. He knew every inch of that man. He knew he didn’t want to go topside. But he had Sam and Hot Wings waiting for his return. And Dean’d be damned if he kept his angel waiting for him, any longer than necessary.

Did Benny hate Castiel? Oh, ‘course not. But he sure as hell felt a pang of bitterness whenever he heard Dean call out for the angel. He felt a bit of anger as he’d see the sadness in Dean’s eyes whenever Benny mentioned Sir White Wings.

_Glowing dim as an ember,_

_Things my heart used to know,_

And that is exactly what pushed Benny to the portal. For Dean’s sake. He knew Dean would eventually be homesick. Which is why he had to let him go, no matter how much Benny would resent him for it. But Dean was better off top side. And Benny... Benny was better off down here, fighting off other monsters for all eternity

_Things it yearns to remember_

_And a song someone sings_

_Once upon a December_

  
  
  


 


End file.
